Misty's Song
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: One Shot: Released by an unknown artist, ‘Misty’s Song’ is an instant smash all through the major regions. For one moment the cast are linked as they all contemplate the meaning of the song. Ships: Poké. Rocket. Contest


Disclaimer: Pokémon and its affiliates and all things pokémon related that you recognize do not belong to me, so please, do not sue!

I only just downloaded 'Misty's Song' last night and it's such a CUTE song that I HAD to write a fic about it, it was haunting me I'm telling you…

**:Misty's Song:**

Cerulean City. Kanto

Misty threw herself onto her bed, the cool sheets a welcome comfort for her warm body.

Sitting up Misty leant against the wall, her blue-green gaze staring dreamily out of her window to watch the darkening orange sky, the final embers of the sun burning low at the dark horizon.

Misty's thoughts began to wander as she pulled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her knees as she listened absently to the radio that sounded from her dresser.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for folks! The smash hit number one that has swept all the regions by storm! Released by an anonymous artist, this song is the first in history to make it to number one in its opening week! Here it is all…" the presenter announced as a soft string introduction fazed the title of the song out.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away.  
_

This seems to be a nice song, Misty thought as she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting with the words.  
_  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling__, but I  
don't know how to start_

Misty sat up, the chorus sending a pang of mixed emotion to her heart.

Is it possible the singer knows?

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart_

Misty's eyes turned back to the outside, her green eyes filling as she was smothered with a blanket of her own self-doubt and regret.

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

Oh Ash! How I wish I was with you, she thought wistfully as her blankets darkened at contact with her tears.

Misty looked up to the moon, her eyes bright, the moon reflected in her gaze.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that_

I wish I could tell you Ash, wherever you are, I hope you know… she thought, her eyes remaining on the moon.

_I love you._

Somewhere in Sinnoh

"It's getting dark Jessie, maybe we should start considering camping out," Meowth suggested as James nodded drowsily, the sound of a pokémon hooting adding in its own agreement.

From ahead Jessie paused with a sigh.

"Fine let's camp out," Jessie spoke as James breathed deeply, sinking to his knees with Meowth settling itself at his feet.

Jessie inspected their surroundings, unperturbed by the thick cover of trees and strange shadows that flitted with weird noises that came and went.

"James! Let's camp out under that tree," Jessie suggested as James jumped to his feet, Meowth along with him.

The pair followed Jessie's finger to a large oak tree that was close by, its foliage casting shadows that could easily conceal the three of them.

"Ok," Meowth yawned as he and James made their way over, nestling themselves at the foot of the tree while Jessie made her way over slowly.

I'm not even tired, she thought as she felt for her radio.

"A little music won't hurt while those two drift to sleep," she murmured as she fiddled with the radio switch, resting upon the strongest reception she came across first.

_I practice all the things that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word_

Jessie shrugged as she continued to listen, the catchy tune having her hooked already.

_I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

"Poor twerp," she murmured aloud, her heart filled with some empathy for the singer.

_I look at you, you look away_

"I can only imagine what it would be like, wanting to tell someone that you loved them," she thought aloud as she turned the radio up.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start_

Jessie glanced at James, his chest falling and rising in beat to the song.

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart_

Jessie smirked to herself as she leant against the tree trunk, the full moon drifting into view from amongst the tall trees.

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

James, James, James… what great trouble I would get our team into if I ever told you how I truly felt, Jessie thought sadly as she closed her eyes.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that._

One day in the future James, when we're both ready. I'll tell you then.

_I love you_

Somewhere in Johto

The evening was a cool one as Drew strode into the Pokémon Centre.

_No way! May?_

His eyes widened as he stared at the female ahead of him, the red bandanna catching his immediate attention.

Retaining his composure he waited for the female to turn, his eyes closed coolly as he waited to be addressed.

Waiting was for much longer than what he first anticipated as seconds became minutes.

Finally opening his eyes he realized the female was long gone.

"May?" he called uncertainly as he turned to the exit, the girl with the bandanna turning with a confused expression.

Drew's face fell as he apologized, turning back to Nurse Joy who greeted him.

"I'd like a room for the night please," he spoke as Nurse Joy nodded, taking his pokédex from him.

_Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me_

Drew began to listen to the song playing, the tune taking his interest.

_I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

Drew straightened as the song forced him to think of her, wherever she was.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
__I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart_

Drew massaged his temple, not wanting to dwell on the words that spoke so truly to him that it disturbed him.

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

Drew smiled thinly as Nurse Joy returned his pokédex, advising him of something that was undoubtedly important yet he was not listening.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

Drew turned from Nurse Joy to take a nearby seat.

I'll tell her eventually. One day I know she'll be mine, for now I don't mind waiting, he thought with a smile as he leant back into his seat waiting for the rest of the song.

Somewhere in Sinnoh

The trio were gathered around the campfire, Brock stirring his pot as Ash polished his badges while Dawn listened to her radio with her headphones.

Brock raised a brow at Dawn who took one earphone out in question.

"What are you humming?" he asked as Dawn grinned, pulling her headphones out.

"Only the cutest song ever! It's almost finished…" she began as she turned the volume up, Pikachu leaping to her side as she fiddled with the radio.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start_

Even Ash glanced up, momentarily abandoning his badges as he listened.

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart_

Brocks' eyes began streaming as his wiped them with the back of his hand, sobbing wildly as the chorus continued.

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

"What's wrong Brock?" Dawn asked as Brock bit on the corner of his handkerchief.

"No-nothing! Only the words touched me… I've been in many situations like that the singer is singing about..." he wailed as Ash sweatdropped.

"This is a nice song, what's it called?" Ash asked as Dawn thought a moment while still humming.

"Misty's Song!" she replied as she snapped her fingers triumphantly.

Ash's eyes widened as he glanced at Brock who was still caught up with the song to notice.

"Misty's Song?" Ash repeated as he instinctively looked to his bag, fishing for the lure.

Upon finding it he brought it to his lap, inspecting it in the firelight.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

Dawn watched Ash handle the same lure he wouldn't let her use when they went fishing for her Buizel.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start_

Shrugging Dawn continued to hum the chorus, Ash's face pensive as he studied the lure, turning it over in his hand.

Whatever his thoughts, they were his and his alone, Dawn knowing better than to pester him for them.

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart…_

**: END :**

**Author'****s Note: **Please tell me your thoughts and so on!

Thank you!

xx


End file.
